


Done For Good

by Sevensmommy



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This was done a while ago for my bestie Daph B-day gift I just thought I would post on here now. lol Now I am a huge BD shipper but if Dylan to be with anyone else it would be Gina. Any way I thought this would be a nice ending for Gylan. Please R&R thanks





	Done For Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



She couldn't believe this was happening. She was standing in front of the one man that has held her heart for so long and yet she knew he would never love her the way she loves him.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Gina asked him as she let out a long gush of air.

 

"I came to see you." Dylan said with his smirk that always made her weak in the knees. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked her when she didn't say anything.

 

"Not really look it has been a long day so if there is nothing else then just showing up on my doorstep after I have spent months hell years getting over you then I would like you to leave." Gina told him as she goes to shut the door.

 

"Gina…hey come on don't be like that." Dylan says as he puts his foot in the way of the door.

 

"Be like what Dylan. I finally move on and start to get back to my life before you and then you show up like you have done nothing wrong and I am suppose to what be happy you are here? I don't think so. I don't care where you go or what you do but it won't be with me. Not ever again so I'm sorry Dylan but this is goodbye." Gina says and then she shuts the door and locks it and leans against the door proud that for once he wasn't able to mess with her life.

 

"I'm proud of you Gina." A voice says and it makes her jump a bit.

 

"Matt, I didn't know you were up." Gina says as she walks over to him and puts her arms around his neck.

 

"I woke up to you not there and then I heard a voice and realized you were talking to Dylan. I'm glad that you didn't let him back into your life and that you were finally able to stand up to him and tell him he isn't aloud in your life." Matt says as he kisses her on the lips.

 

"Why would I let him back in when I have the best boyfriend ever and I have finally moved on? Now come on let's go back to bed." Gina says and pulls Matt with her back to bed not noticing that Dylan had just seen the whole thing though the window and has a sad look on his face.


End file.
